A HERO
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: What happens when a Dimera choses a Brady over his own family.Will a Brady chose a Dimera despite her family.  Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A HERO**

Chapter 1: Now

(Salem Warehouse District)

"EJ ... NOOOOO!!!!!!" Sami yells at the top of her lungs, her golden hair swinging across her shoulder.

Her baby blue eyes widen in disbelief and terror as the scene before her unfolds. As if in slow motion she watches as EJ comes running from behind a building "SAMANTHA RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!!" he bellows at her even as his long legs stretch out and start closing the distance between them. Her feet would not obey his command even as she sees Tony appear just a few steps behind EJ and carrying a gun in his hand.

"BEHIND YOU!" Sami screams

"GO DARLING GO, RUN!!" is his shouted reply.

Finally Sami turns and starts to run as fast as she can, being seven months pregnant its not very fast. A gun shot explodes in the night air, looking behind her she sees EJ stagger, but he keeps running still yelling at her to run. Sami redoubles her effort to get away, as she realizes that EJ is slowing down to keep himself between her and Tony's gun. Again the gun blasts thru the air, and echos off the buildings surrounding them. Chancing another look over her shoulder she sees EJ falling to his knees. Sami whips around to go to his side, but he waves her back.

"No Samantha! Get out of here!" EJ gasps.

Sami watches in horror as Tony comes up to EJ, leaning down he whispers something in his younger brothers ear. EJ's soulful brown eyes lock with her bright blue ones. In that moment she sees her past, her present, her future all reflected in his eyes.

For the third and final time the sound of gunfire shatters the night.

"EJ ...NOOOOO!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Two Months Ago

Chapter 2: Two Months Ago...

(A Pier at Salem Harbor)

"Twins... twins really?" EJ asked as his face lit up in a wide grin.

"Yeah, EJ thats what she said." Lucas replied casting an annoyed look over at Sami.

" But everythings ok right? Your fine and the babies are healthy?" EJ asked of Sami.

Sami nodded a yes up at the tall English man. Taking a deep breath for courage she looked between the two men "I've..." clearing her throat she tried again " I've got the test results back"

"Finally, we can tell this jerk to stay out of our lives. Because I'm the father." Lucas said with a smug look.

Shooting Lucas a cold stare, EJ saw Samanthas eyes well up with tears "Samantha?" he asked softly.

"EJ is the father" Sami answered brokenly as she looked up into Lusas's crestfallen face "I'm so so sorry Lucas."

Lucas just looked from one to the other, and turning he walked away without saying a word.

"Lucas?" Sami cried as she started after him.

"Let him go Sweetheart" EJ said as he stopped her from following Lucas. Sami turned on him, and started beating at his chest with her small fists.

"This is all your fault EJ"

"I know Samantha, I know"

"You've ruined my marriage!"

"Well... I can't say that I'm sorry Sweetheart, you deserve so much better than him"

"Lucas is all I've ever wanted!"

"No... hes all that your family has ever wanted for you" EJ slowly pulls Sami against his chest untill hes able to wrap his arms around her. Laying his chin on top of her head he says gently "He does not love you Samantha"

"Thats not true EJ he loves me, and...and... I love him."

"If that was true Samantha then you wouldn't have to hide your true self from him. And he wouldn't constantly be trying to change who you are."

"He dosen't..."

"Yes Sweetheart he does. But your to busy trying to make him, Will, and the rest of your family happy and proud of you to see it. Their trying to turn you into another Carrie or Belle, and thats just not you."

Sami opened her mouth to rebuke his statement but EJ layed a long slender finger over her lips.

"No, just this once listen to me please! I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. Your schemes, and plotting to get what you wanted. The love you have for you family, your courage to do what you think is right. I love all of it the good, the bad, the manipulative, I just love you, exactly the way that you are." As E.J. made this statement Sami was looking up into his dark eyes, she could see the love for her in them. Her heart started beating faster, as her thoghts were running rampant in her head. "Hes a Dimera, it would never work, our families hate each other, my family would hate me, Will would never speak to me again" Slowly she pulled out of his embrace and said " I've got to find Lucas, and beg forgiveness" with that she walked away from EJ and did not look back.

EJ watched her till she was out of sight then hung his head in defeat as he scrubbed a hand over his face sighing sorrowfully "Oh Samantha love... What about your on happiness." looking out over the Harbor he watched as the sun slowly set. The reds, golds, and orange colors combined in a blaze to set the city on fire.


	3. Chapter 3: A Month And A Half Ago

Chapter 3: A Month And A Half Ago...

Will Roberts had his ear pressed up to his bedroom door, on the other side he could hear his parents screaming at each other. Cracking the door open he peeked out into the living room. His young face blanched as he saw his father shaking his mother. Shutting the door, he reached for his cell phone "Come on, answer the phone" he thought.

(In the Roberts Living Room)

"Lucas, Please don't go! What about Will?" Sami sobbed.

"You should of thought of Will before you slept with EJ!" Lucas yelled right in her face.

"I did it to save you..." she whispered as tears poured down her face.

Lucas grabbed her shoulders and shook her " No, you did it because you've had a thing for Brit boy ever since you met him! God... I shouldv'e listened to my mother about marrying you. Your nothing but a tramp, I don't know why I thought this time would be any different."

"Lucas Please"

"No its over Sami, thats it I'm leaving" he stormed into thier bedroom. Sami watched from the doorway as he slammed clothes into his suitcase.

"Lucas, Please just listen to me!" Sami begged as he brushed past her on his way out of the room "Lucas stop... I love you"

Yanking the apartment door open Lucas swung around to face her "You love me? Well its not enough anymore. I don't love you, I'm tired of your plotting, and your lying. I'm just tired of you Sami!" he stormed.

Sami ran to him and threw her arms around him "Please Lucas, I'll be good, I'll be a better person, just give me another chance"

NO... You will be hearing from my lawyer " Lucas grabbed her arms and pulled them from his body. He pushed her forcefully away from him, Sami lost her balance and screamed as she fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" yelled EJ as he appeared in the doorway, taking in the scene, his dark eyes blazed in anger. "You son of a bitch! Don't you ever touch her again" his British accent growing ticker as his anger was unleashed. Grabbing Lucas by the collor he lifted the smaller man completely off the ground and shook him. Lucas struggled but could not break the Englismans inraged hold. EJ swung his fist and let it smash into the other mans face. "Do you hear me mate? Never come near her again, or I'll take great pleasure in breaking everybone in your body" EJ declared in a deadly voice. Then he threw Lucas out into the hallway and slammed the door shut.

"Samantha Darling" EJ knelt down beside her "Are you alright?" Sami was gasping for air, and couldn't catch her breath. She clutched at EJ's sleeve as a panic attack over took her body. EJ's eyes widened in fright "Will... Will...!" he called out.

Will opened his bedroom door "Whats wrong with Mom?"

"Quick, Call 911!" EJ told the boy. Will runs to the phone to call for help.

EJ cradled Samantha in his arms "Shhh love, its okay, I've got you now. Just calm down, Come on Samantha breath with me in...out...in...out...in...out... thats it sweetheart." Slowly Sami got her breathing under controll again.

She looked up into EJ's concerned brown eyes "I'm ok EJ, I can get up now"

Ej shook his head no "You will stay right here untill the paramedics get here to check you out. We have to make sure the twins are ok!" Sami nodded her blond head in agreement.

(A short while later)

EJ handed Samantha a cup of his Nannies special tea "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, a little tired" she replied as she took a sip "I knew he would leave me, Lucas never stays with me for long. So it wasn't a big suprise to me that this all happened. But its alright, I realized I'll never make him happy, and he dosn't make me happy. So I guess I'm glad he fianally left. But anyway its over and I think its for the better" looking up into his hansome face she asked " So how did you show up here at the exact moment I needed you EJ?"

EJ's heart lept at the news that Samantha was over Lucas, and they were splitting up for good. Now maybe be he would have a chance to prove himself worthy of her love, and to redeem himself in her eyes. Taking a breath to get his emotions under controll he fianally replied "That would be young Williams doing"

"Will? What does he have to do with this?" Sami asked.

"It seems William over heard you fighting with Lucas, and saw him shaking you. He got worried, and called me" at this Will walked into the living room.

"I saw the ambulance leaving, are you ok Mom?"

"Yeah Baby, I'm fine" Sami replied as ahe motioned her son in for a hug "I'm sorry you had to see that Will"

EJ grabbed the young mans hand and shook it "Thank you William, for calling me, good show!"

Will grinned as he looked up at EJ and mimicking his British accent replied "No problem Old Chap, figured you'd get the job done"

At this all three of them broke into laughter. Not one of them saw the dark shadow move away from the window and slowly lower the fire escape.


	4. Chapter 4: A Month Ago

Chapter 4: A Month Ago...

(DiMera Mansion)

"Anthony?" a heavy Italian voice called.

"Yes Father" Tony DiMera answered as he walked into the room.

"Have you seen your brother?" Stefano asked.

"Junior?...No, not today. Why?" Tony poured himself a snifter full of brandy, and turned toward his father.

"Its better if Elvis dosn't know of my plans" the elder DiMera stated as he motioned for his son to pour him a drink also.

"Plans, what plans Father?"

"Plans concerning Samantha and her unborn children"

"Yes...?"

"Anthony, I don't have much time. I need those stem cells if I am to survive, and your brother seems to have switched loyalties. I can no longer trust Elvis, so you must bring Samantha Roberts to me now" Stefano demanded.

"Consider it done Father" Tony said as he stood in front of the patriach of the DiMera family. "And the twins?"

Stefano looked up at his eldest son "the twins will have to be sacraficed for the family"

"And Junior?"

"Do not worry about your brother, he will be taken care of"

Tony smiled, but it did not reach his cold dead eyes "Taken care of...Indeed"

Neither saw the dark shadow slowly move away from the terrace window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Salem Hospital)

"Thank you for coming with me EJ" Sami told the man sitting next to her in the waiting room.

"Thank you for letting me be part of this" EJ replied.

"I want you to be part of the twins lives, you are their Father"

"I will always be their for them and you... if you will let me" EJ said as helped Samantha stand as her name was called.

"Well Sami, everything looks good! Both babies are doing great, very healthy" Doctor Lambert told them as she watched the sonogram machine. "Did you want to know the sex of the children?"

"Yes" Sami replied immediatley, looking up at EJ, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Lets see... here is your...son and over here we have his...sister" Doctor Lambert said with a smile.

"A girl and a boy?" Sami asked as she clutched at EJ's hand.

"Yes, a matched set" the Doctor replied as she got up to leave "I'll leave ya'll alone for a few minutes while I get your paperwork together."

EJ's astonished eyes were glued to the monitor, as he watched his children! Sami glanced up at him, and saw the wonder and love written all over his face. "EJ?"

"Look Samantha... Our children! Are they not beautiful?" he kissed the top of her knuckles one by one.

Sami smiled up at him "Are you happy?"

"Happy?No... I'm beyond happy. I'm estatic! A son and a daughter! Thank you Samantha!" he declared "Thank You!"

"Theres no reason to thank me EJ"

"Yes Darling there is! Thank you for letting me be part of this. Thank you for giving me hope. Thank you for giving me another chance. Thank you most of all for my beautiful children" EJ said as he kissed her hand once more and looked into her brilliant blue eyes.

Sami sighed "EJ as much as I hated what you did to me, I've come to accept it. As much as I said it was rape, I started to believe it myself. But over the last few weeks I've come to realize a few things. The first being that you did not rape me, you did give me a choice that night, I could have said no. I know you wouldn't have pushed the issue, and would have let me go. The second being that as much as I denied it... I wanted you to... but I was to scared to stand by you when I found out you're a DiMera. The third being that you have been my only true friend in all my life. You have never judged me, and have always stood by me, even after learning what I did to Carrie. You are my best friend. And finally that people in glass houses should not throw rocks" at that last statement EJ looked at her in confusion.

"I mean that I have done horrible things in my past, possibly worst than you've ever thought of. But later, I regretted my actions, and tried to make amends to no avail. So I know how you feel." Sami said softly as tears started to fall from her baby blue eyes. "So know I forgive you everything, as long as you'll forgive me everything. And I hope we can begin again as friends."

EJ pulled Samantha into his arms and squeezed her in a tight hug. Dropping a kiss on top of her head, he could not keep his own chocolate eyes from tearing up. "Samantha, you are a wonderful perfect miracle" he whispered "I love you Samantha! Always! There is no need for me to forgive you, your perfect! And I will do whatever you want me to, I will always be here for you."

Sami leaned back in his arms, reaching up she brushed a tear from his cheek. Smiling she tried to lighten the mood "So why do you think our children will be beautiful?" she asked playfully.

EJ answered in all seriousness "Because their mother is gorgeous, and their father isn't to bad either"

Sami laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hospital Parking Garage)

EJ and Samantha were riding the elevator down to the parking garage "You know EJ you should really think about getting a bigger car" Sami said.

"Bite your tongue. Famous racer EJ Wells in a...minivan...I think not!"

"Well your not going to be able to fit two carseats in your little silver sportscar"

"Hmmmmm, You may have a point Sweetheart" stepping off the elevator EJ led Samantha over to a bench set along the wall. "Wait here, I'll bring the car around and pick you up. I know you said your ankles were swelling so just take a rest for a minute" Samantha flashed him a grateful smile.

Sami watched as EJ walked away, and didn't notice the two very large men approaching her from behind. The dark haired one clamped his hand over Sami's mouth, and yanked her up by the shoulders. Sami began to struggle, but her screams were muffled the hairy hand. The other man with blond hair said something in Russian to his comrade, as he kept a lookout for witnesses. Sami was able to get her hand inside her purse, and pulled out her taser gun. While her assailant wasn't paying attention she turned it on, and slammed it right into his groin, he dropped like a rock. As soon as his hand slipped off Sami screamed "EJ!!!!HELP!!!!" The blond goon rushed toward her and slapped her hard across the mouth. Sami was able to stay standing, and she tried to get her taser gun into him to, but he was able to knock it out of her hand.

During their struggle neither noticed as a dark shadow pulled the fire alarm lever down. The sirens blasted thru out the parking garage even as the sprinklers sprang to life.

Sami screamed again as the goon grabbed her by the hair. He lifted his hand to hit her again, but it was grabbed from behind. His body was swung around, and his face smashed in by a cricket bat. As he fell, EJ took another swing, and struck him full in the face again. The blond goon made not a sound as he crumpled to the ground, his dark companion was moaning and unable to move a few feet away.

"Samantha!!" EJ rushed toward her "Are you ok? Oh God!! Your bleeding!" the sprinklers were cascading over them washing the blood from Sami's face as she looked up at him. " I'm fine" she said around her busted lip "What do you think they wanted?" nodding at the the two men laying prone on the ground.

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out" EJ said menacingly as picked up his cricket bat and moved toward the semi-conscious one. At that exact moment sirens wailed, as fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars swarmed around the parking garage. "Damn" EJ muttered as he came back to Samantha's side.

Roman Brady jumped out of his police vehicle and rushed toward EJ "What the hell happened here?"

"I'll tell you what the bloody hell happened" EJ answered angrily "Fric and Frac over there attacked Samantha. My God Roman, look at her poor face"

Roman turned toward his daughter for the first time "You ok Sami?" She nodded even as a paramedic was taking care of her.

"What happened to them?" Roman pointed toward the men who were being put on strechers.

"Well Fric got tasered by me" Sami replied.

"And Frac decided to make friends with my bat" EJ said as he held up his weapon.

"And who triggered the fire alarm?" Roman asked.

Sami and EJ looked at each other in confusion and said at the same time

"Not me"

"Wasn't me"

"Any idea who sent them?" Roman wanted to know.

EJ sighed in defeat as he sat down next to Samantha. Taking her hand in his, he kissed the inside of her wrist. His dark eyes showed his sorrow at what he was going to say "My family" looking up at Roman he continued "I'm not postive mind you. But this does have Anthony's name all over it, and I'm sure its on Stefanos orders" EJ dropped his head into his hands, Sami layed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Samantha's going to need 24 hour police protection from now on Commander. My brother will try again"

Roman nodded his agreement, he walked away to make the arrangements.

"EJ" Sami said softly. EJ pulled her into his strong arms and held her close

"I'm so sorry Samantha, that you've gotten hurt again. Its all my fault!"

"This is not your fault EJ. Your not to blame"

"Am I not, the only reason this happened is beacuse you are carring my children"

Sami put both of her hands on his face cupping his cheeks, she pulled him down to her level, and kissed him softly on the lips. Pulling back she said "I wouldn't have it any other way" and kissed him again.

The dark shadow lingered a few extra moments, as it watched the couple embrace. Then moving backwards it was swallowed by the other shadows, untill it disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Weeks Ago

Chapter 5: Two Weeks Ago...

(Chez Rouge)

"Samantha sweetheart, you just ordered two full meals!" EJ declared with a laugh.

"What? You've had me shopping all day long, I'm starving! Plus I am eating for three now, you know" Sami replied with a little huff.

"Three indeed... Eat all you want Sweetheart" EJ said as he nodded at Murphy and Ryan the two plain clothes police officers that were sitting a few tables away. They were Samantha's body guards. "Anyway did you like everything we picked out for the twins?"

"Yes, I can't believe you bought two of everything. One in pink and another in blue" Sami replied.

"But of course. We can not have our little girl in blue, or our little boy in pink." EJ smiled "Plus I never liked to share when I was little, they might feel the same"

Sami laughed at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her "That poor sales woman at the baby store almost passed out when you told her you would take two of everything in the store. I really hope she works on commission" she said as their food was placed in front of them.

"Well nothing is to good for our children, they shall have the best of everything"

"But EJ we've got two cribs, two bassinets, two strollers, and two of everything else. Where am I going to put it all?" Sami asked "I mean its not all going to fit into my apartment or yours for that matter"

"Well Samantha thats something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Whats that?"

"You know I have always said that together we are a perfect pair. I thought we should go ahead and make it a full house." EJ said nervously.

"Huh? What are you talking ablout?"

Taking a deep breath EJ went ahead and took a plunge of faith "I would like us to move in together" he stated.

"WHAT??"

"I was thinking that if we are all together, I'll be more able to protect you and the twins."

"And Will?" Sami wanted to know.

"Of course William is coming with us. I've grown quite fond of the lad, plus he'll be a great help when the babies get here."

Sami just looked in shock at the man across from her "But EJ the five us won't fit in either apartment, and theres no way in hell that I'm living in the DiMera mansion!"

"I would not even ask that of you sweetheart. I actually had a place in mind, its across town up in the mountains, not to far away. If your interested, I would like to show it to you"

Sami's eyes twinkled like sapphires as she replied "How fast can you finish eating"

(An hour later)

As Sami and EJ pulled out of the parking lot a dark shadow emerged from along the wall of the resturant. It moved quickly toward an ebony Porshe. As the figure moved it walked in and out of the silver moonlight, brief glimpses of a dark suit, and dark hair are seen. The figure climb into the Porshe, and disappears behind the darkly tinted windows. The Porshe slowly pulls out and follows behind the small silve sports car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A mountain overlooking Salem)

"EJ that is not a small house, its huge!" Sami said as they pulled into the circular driveway. A three story English Manor house stood in front of them. It was built in a light beige brick with giant columns guarding each side of the entrance. An older model black car pulled in behind them, EJ motioned for Samantha's guard to stay put, as he led her into the house.

"It has eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, a huge living room, library, office, and wait till you see the kitchen Samantha!" EJ was excitedly telling her about everything in the house, as he gave her the grand tour.

Sami was looking around in wonder, when a thought struck her "EJ... How did you have the key to the door? And how do you know where everything is?"

"Ummm...Well...You see..." EJ hedged as he started to blush a little.

"EJ??" Sami stated in a tone ment to be obeyed.

"Its mine" EJ stated looking at the floor.

"Yours?"

"Yes, Well you see when I first met you, I had dreams of us being together and having a family" EJ looked up at her sheepishly "And so I built a house where all my dreams could come true."

"You built a house for us, for me, right after you met me?" Sami wanted clarification of that fact.

EJ nodded his dark head, and Samantha threw her arms around him "That is the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me!" she kissed his cheek "Thank You!"

"So you like it? Do you think you could stand living here with me?"

"Yes and yes! Its perfect for that full house you mentioned." Sami declared with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DiMera Mansion)

"Father everything is ready." Tony stated as he joined Stefano out on the terrace.

"Good, Good...and the men know not to hurt her. " Stefano asked pulling a cigar from his mouth "She must be delivered alive."

"Yes Father they have their orders. Get Junior out of the way at whatever the cost, and bring Samantha to you." Tony said in devilish delight. Finally his little brother had fallen out of favor with their Father. And that left him the only DiMera heir left standing.

"Very good Anthony. Do not disappoint me again!"

Tony just smiled "Never Father"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Mountain overlooking Salem)

EJ waved to the cops to follow them back down the mountain, as he helped Samantha lower herself down into his sportscar. Revving the engine EJ took off down the mountain. They were chatting about everything they needed to get for the house before they could move in, when EJ looked in the rear view mirror "Thats strange..."

"What ?" Sami asked looking up from the list she had been making.

"Ryan and Murphy are not behind us anymore"

Sami glanced out the back window "Isn't that them?" She asked pointing to a car coming up fast behind them.

"No... thats not their car" EJ replied.

The car in question had closed the gap between them, and slammed into the rear end of the smaller sportscar. Sami and EJ were jarred, but EJ was able to keep the car under control. "Hang on Samantha" he stomped down on the accelerator, and the car shot forward like a bullet.

"EJ??"

"Hang on!" EJ said again as he started whipping the car into and out of the turns with precision care. The twists and turns of the mountain road taking them in and out of sight ot the car pursuing them.

"Call your Dad, tell him whats going on. We are going to need some help" EJ said as he concentrated on the road. Sami nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

EJ having an idea, took the next few turns faster trying to put more distance between them and the other car.

"Samantha trust me! Hold on tight!"

As they rounded one turn going down the mountain, EJ slammed on the brakes, and turned the car almost 180 degrees. Sami screamed, but he didn't slow, even before the car had finished turning he slammed on the gas. And had the car hurdling up the mountain in the opposite direction on a small tree covered side road. As the trees hid them from view of the main road, EJ turned off the headlights to his car. They watched as the dark car that had been chasing them flew past with out even slowing sown.

Sami gasping from fright looked over at EJ, he shot her a wicked grin "Got them now. The Idiots!" within a blink of the eye he had them turned around, and going back down the montain.

"The hunted has now became the hunter" Sami thought with a wicked grin of her own.

As they rounded a corner EJ caught sight of his prey, and pushing his car faster he closed the gap between them. He tapped the older car on the left corner fender and accelerated untill the other car started to turn. The driver of the dark car lost control of the vehicle and crashed into the side of the mountain.

EJ brought his car to a screeching halt. He jumped out and ran over to the other car, pulling out the two unconscious men, he layed them to the side of the road. Shaking his head, he went to help Samantha out of his car.

"Who was it EJ?"

"Would you believe its Fric and Frac again"

"No... their suppose to be in jail"

"Yes, Well it seems the Salem P.D. idiots let them out again. I will have to hire private security for you. I do not trust those idiots with your life!" EJ declared even as he heard the sirens approaching their location.

Sami sighed in acknowledgement. She loved her Dad and Uncle Bo, but the Salem Police Department did have a lot of problems.

Looking over at EJ, who was checking out the damage to his car "That was pretty impressive driving Mr. Wells."

"I am a racecar driver Samantha, unless you forgot, and I always win"

Sami laughed "But how did you know to hit them to make them wreck just right?"

EJ winked at her and said in his best southern drawl "Why Darling, everyone knows rubbing is racing!"

As the police started diverting traffic around the wrecked vehicle, the black Porshe slowed down as it passed by. Glancing up EJ saw it, and squints trying to see inside the windows. Hugging Samantha to him, he nodded his head once at the Porshe before it sped up, and went by them.


	6. Chapter 6: Four Days Ago

Chapter 6: Four Days Ago...

(Brady Pub)

"YOU WHAT?" shouted an outraged Roman Brady.

"I think you heard me the first time Dad, I have moved in with EJ." Sami replied calmly. She looked around at almost her entie family sitting around in various booths. They all had almost matching looks of disappointment on their faces.

"Sami what are you thinking, hes a DiMera!" Marlena asked with a frown.

"Wells Mom, he is a Wells" Sami sighed. She had known this was going to be difficult. "He wants to be part of the twins lives, and I want him be there for them. He's changed, and I've changed, and **we **have decided this is the best thing for **our** family."

"Our Family! He is not part of our family!" Roman shouted.

"He is part of my family now. All of you will have to accept that, if you want to have anything to do with the twins." Sami replied firmly.

"What about Lucas?" Aunt Hope asked.

"Lucas always leaves me when life gets hard. He never stays to fight for me. He will always be special to me because he's Wills Father. But I've finally realized that we were never ment to be together, thats why it has never worked out between us." Sami answered.

"But your marriage?" Aunt Kayla asked.

"Is over, Lucas has already started divorce proceedings." Sami replied.

"And Will?" Uncle Bo wanted to know.

"Will is with me and EJ at the Manor. And he is fine with everything that is happening. He understands that EJ will be there for all five of us all the time. Actually he is helping EJ move all our new furniture into the Manor today."

"Do you really think you can trust Elvis?" Uncle Steve asked while adjusting his patch.

"Yes, I trust him with my life, and my childrens lives." Sami stated without hesitation.

Sami looked at her family knowing most of them were not happy with her. "Oh well, whats new!" she thought "They can either except it or not. For the first time in a long time I'm truly happy, and I'm not going to let them ruin it for me this time."

Belle gave her older sister a reassuring smile, as did Chelsea. John had a thoughtful look on his face as he stroked his chin. Walking toward Belle, Sami handed her a piece of paper.

"This is the address of the Manor, all of you are welcome to visit whenever you like, as long as your civil toward EJ." Sami said as she picked up her purse to leave. Her parents just turned their backs to her and walked into the kitchen, without saying a word to her. Sami's eyes teared up as she walked hastily toward the door.

"Good-bye everyone" Sami said as she motioned for Maurice her personal bodyguard that EJ had hired to go ahead and leave.

As she was walking toward her car trying to blink away the tears, she heard someone running up behind her.

"Samantha Jean, wait a second!" John Black said.

Sami looked up at her step-father "What John?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked with concern showing in his eyes.

"Very sure, I'm happy!"

"Ok then, I just want you to be safe and happy. And if Elvis J. Wells makes you happy, that is fine with me."

Sami pulled the man who had raised her into a tight hug "Thank-you John, that means the world to me!"

"No problem, I might just head on up the Manor, and see if they need any help." he said with a smile.

Sami laughed "That would be fantastic, I don't think EJ really knows what he has gotten himself into!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DiMera Mansion)

"He What!!" Stefano demanded.

"Junior and that blond bimbo have moved in together, and he has hired a security detail for the property. Not including personal bodyguards for Sami and Will." Tony replied.

"Thats it Anthony! You will take care of this matter yourself. Do you understand, you personally, no hired thugs. Dr. Rolf says I must have those stemcells within the week!"

"As you wish Father" Tony said hiding his building anger with a tight smile "It will be done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Wells Manor)

EJ and Will were sitting on the stairs leading up to the second floor taking a break from painting the nursery, when the doorbell was heard. Will leaped up and bounded down the stairs to open the door "Grandpa John, What are you doing here?"

Ruffling Wills curly hair John Black walked in and nodding up at EJ "I thought I would see if you guys needed any help."

Will smiled "Yes" dropping his voice to a whisper "EJ dosn't know anything about painting."

"I heard that William " EJ said from behind the boy "John" EJ hesitantly stuck out his hand.

John gave him an apprasing look, and finally took the taller mans hand in a firm handshake. "I told Sami Jean I'd come help you out with the move in." John said with a broad grin, as he took in the sight of both EJ and Will splattered with pinl and blue paint. "Did you even get any on the walls guys?"

EJ and Will both looked a little sheepish when EJ replied "Not much, I did not realize painting was this hard!"

John chuckled "Let me show how its done."

(A couple hours later)

"Bloody Hell" EJ swore as the crib he was trying to put together fell apart for the third time.

John laughed as he put the final screw into the crib he had put together

"How did you manage to put that blasted thing together?" EJ asked.

"I've done this a few times before" John answered as he moved to help EJ with his.

As he worked he looked over at the British man sitting in front of him "You hurt her Elvis and I'll make your life a living hell." John said softly.

"I love her John, I'll do everything in my power to keep her happy and safe"

"See that you do Junior, and I won't have to see about getting myself another kidney."

EJ gulped nervously "You have my word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(An Abandoned Parking Lot)

The black Porshe is sitting in the dark, a light on the inside flickers to life. The outline of a man can be seen thru the darkened windows holding what looks to be a cell phone. A light British accent can barely be heard as a few words float out the partially cracked window.

"Status is good...on schedule...all players in position...target will be accessible...48 hours...package arrival...confirmed..." the light goes out on the inside the car.

A few minutes later another car pulls up, a slender blonde hair main jumps out. He rushes over to the Porshe and climbs in. Rapid hand movements can be seen as the duo in the car converse.

Finally the Porshe's engine comes to life, and it carries its occupants futher out of town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: So how does everyone like it so far? Any guess to who the dark shadow in the Porshe is that seems to be following EJ & Sami? Who was the slender blonde man who joined the shadow? What are they up to? Give me a review and let me know if you have it figured out? A little hint one more person will join this strange duo in their quest. Smile and happy reading!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Two Days Ago

Chapter 7: Two Days Ago...

(Wells Manor)

"Samantha?" EJ called as he came in the front door "William?"

"They just left boss, about 20minutes ago." one of the guards said.

"Left? Where did they go?" EJ asked as he sat his briefcase down and loosened his tie purple tie.

"They were heading over to the carnival that just opened up yesterday."

"Thank you" EJ replied even as he bounded up the stairs to change into some jeans so he could go join them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Carnival)

"Wow! Look Mom, you can see the manor from way up here" Will said excitedly.

Sami nodded, as she clutched the ferris wheel handle a little tighter.

"Can we ride the tilt a whirl next?"

"Sure you can honey, but I don't think I'm up for that one today" Sami replied while patting her bulging stomach.

"Are you ok Mom? We can go home if you want to." Will asked.

"No, I'm fine Will. Just don't think me and the twins will fit in that ride. But you can ride as much as you want" Sami smiled at her very considerate son.

"Ok then!"

They got off the ferris wheel a few minutes later, Will headed over to the next ride. Sami found a nice shaded bench to sit at while she watched her son. Maurice her constant shadow stood a few feet away watching over his charges. Sami was enjoying the beautiful late summer day, and was smiling at nothing and everything. She thought to herself "Finally my life is going exactly like I want it to, perfect!" She tensed as a pair of large hands clamped shut over her eyes, but relaxed immediately as she smelled EJ's familiar colonge.

"Guess who?" he whispered in her ear.

"Ummmm, Maurice is that you?" she teased.

"What? Maurice better not be that close to you." EJ said shooting the body guard a dark look.

Sami laughed as she pulled him down to sit beside her "You found us!"

"But of course Sweetheart, I will always find you even if I had to brave the darkest hell" he replied with a cheeky smile "Wheres William?"

"He's over there at that ride" Sami pointed her son out to the man next to her.

EJ looked over and saw Will actually getting off a ride, and heading back to them.

"EJ you have got to come ride Big Ben with me, Its like a huge drop! And Mom won't ride anything with me"

Will grabbed EJ's arm and started pulling him away form Samantha "Come on, hurry up!"

EJ shot Samantha a helpless look, as he let her young teenage son drag him off to God knows where.

They had spent the day together at the carnival. Will and EJ rode almost every ride at least three times. EJ had even won Samantha a huge teddy bear at one of the games. Anyone who saw them would have thought they were a real family, a Mother, a Father, and a son, with more kids on the way. EJ was all smiles, because he had always wanted a family like this, and it seemed that he had finally gotten his wish. He thought to himself "This is the best day of my life!"

It was late when they headed for the exit, at the last moment Will saw the funhouse, and wanted to go in before they left. Sami and EJ nodded their agreement and followed the teenager in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Fun House)

They were laughing and making fun of themselves in the mirrors. EJ kept making funny faces that made Sami laugh harder than she had in a long time. Will had ran on ahead, so he could go ride one more ride before they left.

"I think we are the only ones left in here" Sami said as she looked at her reflection in a mirror. It made her look like an eight foot bean pole.

"You might be right" EJ replied as he moved into the neat room.

Sami went to follow him when a hand grabbed her from behind "EJ!!!" she screamed even as a white cloth was being put over her mouth and nose. She struggled but her eyes were already closing from the posion on the cloth. The last thing she saw was EJ running toward her, then her world went dark.

"Samantha" EJ yelled as he rushed toward the man holding her.

"I think not little brother" Tony DiMera emerged from the shadows.

EJ swung around to face the older man "Anthony what in the hell are you doing?"

"Fathers bidding, Junior. You know he always has to get what he wants"

"Anthony, Please they are my children!"

"So sorry little brother, but they are DiMera's. They belong to us, to use as we see fit." Tony replied coldly "And its time that their Father learned that lesson" he finished with an evil smile.

"I will not let you do this!"

"You have no choice brother"

"You are no brother of mine, my brother wouldn't do this to my family!" EJ shouted angrily.

A look of confusion and possibly fear passed over Tony face "What? What do you mean, of course I'm your brother"

"You can stop the games, I know!" EJ moved toward Samantha turning his back on the other man.

"Oh I don't know, I kind of like my games" Tony said as he raised his gun and slammed it into the back of the taller mans skull.

EJ fell silently to the floor of the funhouse. "The young Prince has fallen" Tony said as he motioned for his henchmen to come forward "Make sure he doesn't get up" His men nodded, even as they brought baseball bats out from behind their backs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A Short while later)

"EJ!! Wake Up! Maurice call 911, theres so much blood. Please EJ, can you here me?" a terrified Will Roberts sat hunched over the badly beaten EJ Wells body.

EJ could hear the frightened voice as if from a distance. He tried to focus on it. It was William he thought. He struggled out of the darkness that was imprisioning his mind. Slowly he came back to the real world, his dark eyes fluttered open "Will?" he asked in a painfull whisper.

"Yeah, Its me EJ. What happened? Wheres Mom?"

"Samantha?" EJ asked in confusion trying to look around for his golden girl, with the eyes of sapphires.

"Shes not here, what happened, where is she?" Will grabbed the British mans shoulders and shook him lightly.

EJ blinked up at the young boys terrified face, and memories of what happened flooded his minds eye.

"OH GOD! They took her, he took them!"

"Who?" Will asked.

"My family, I've got to stop them. I have to save Samantha and the babies" Ej struggled to sit up. Will gtabbed his shoulders again and helped him to a sitting position. "Give me your cell?" Will handed his phone over, and watched as EJ dialed a number.

"Alexandra? Its time to bring this to an end!" EJ said in a hard voice even as he winced in pain "Tell Benjy to get everyone, I'll meet you at the place." EJ paused as his sister said something "No, I have to save Samantha and our children first." EJ slammed the phone shut. "Help me up William?"

"I think you need to wait for the ambulance EJ"

"William help me up now!" EJ demanded of the boy.

"EJ your bleeding everywhere, I think you have a few broken ribs, they beat you up bad"

Sighing EJ looked up at Samantha's son "William they are going to take the twins, and probably kill them and your mother by doing it. I've got to stop my Father and Dr. Rolf before that happens"

Will finally nooded in understandment and helped the taller man to his feet.

EJ swayed as a dizzy spell overtook, and held on tighter to Williams thin frame.

"What are you going to do?" Will asked.

Pulling William into his arms EJ gave him a reassuring hug "I'm going to end this once and for all" pushing away from the young man he finished "I will bring them all home to you safe and sound William"

Will looked up at the man who had came into his life and turned it upside down and smiled "I know you will, I have complete faith in you and so does Mom."

EJ nodded and walked away from Samantha's son. Mumbling to himself, as a plan started to formulate in his head. "They have made a mistake this time! That is my family, my wife, my children, my family that they are messing with. Stefano has no idea the revenge I will take for this action. He will feel my wrath, and know how much of a DiMera I can be." Jumping into his his silver sportscar he slammed the door " Both of those devils are going to find out about hell on earth first hand. I'm thru playing their mind games. This time the Phoenix falls for good, and there will be no rebirth from the ashes this time" EJ declared aloud as he sped away.


	8. Chapter 8: One Day Ago

Chapter 8: One Day Ago

(DiMera Mansion)

"Rolf, is Sami almost ready?" Tony called from the entrance of the trailor.

"Almost:" a thick accent answered as Dr. Rolf walked around the makeshift hospital that they had made in the trailor of the semi. "I zill have to calliberate a few machinez then we will be able to move Zefano and Zamantha into it."

"Fine, I'll tell father, but we must hurry before the police arrive" Tony said as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Wells Manor)

EJ Wells was standing in front of his home bruised, broken and full of desperation when the black Porshe pulled into his driveway. As the vehicle came to a stop Benjy Hawk DiMera emerged from the passenger side. EJ nodded to his brother as he made his way around to the driver side window. Leaning down he spoke a few words to the driver, as EJ moved away from the car its engine roared to life, and the car flew out of the driveway.

EJ looked down at his slightly older brother by his side "Thank you for doing this. You and Alexandria were the only ones I could trust to help me."

Benjy using sign language replied "We are family even if it is a disfunctinal family" smiling slightly at his taller brother his hands rapidly asked "Are you ready to take on our Father?"

EJ nodded as he pulled a gun from out of his side holster "One way or another this madness ends" sighing he handed Benjy another weapon he had retrieved from inside his car "Will you be able to do this Benjy?"

Benjy took the offered gun and signed "But of course, brother of mine, I am a DiMera after all."

EJ folded his tall frame down into his silver sportscar "Is Alexandra in place?"

Benjy nodded yes as also got into the car.

"Lets finish this then" EJ said as his thundered to life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DiMera Mansion)

"Careful, be very careful" Rolf ordered as Stefano was carried into the semi by a couple of his men.

"Rolf is Samantha here yet?" Stefano demanded to know as his bed was locked into postion.

"Yes, Yes, Zefano everything is in order. Zhe is like zleeping beauty and will not wake ever wake up untill it iz to late." Rolf answered as he began attaching different machines to Stefanos body.

"Good, Good" Stefano replied looking over at Samantha's still form "Well lets get this moving hospital on the road, before any uninvited guests arrive."

Rolf nodded and called up to the semi driver "Go" was all he said over the intercom. Then Dr. Rolf turned to start prepping Sami for the surgery to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Salem Airport)

The black Porshe was sitting on the tarmac waiting on the private helicopter ovehead to land.

The chopper slowly descended and landed gently on the ground. Its blades slowly slowed down, as the door opened and out stepped a man. A darkly tanned man with ebony hair, and even darker eyes, he was dressed in an all black suit. He walked determindely toward the Porshe at a brisk pace.

The Porshe's driver side door opened, and out stepped another gentleman also with jet black hair, although a touch of silver had begun to invade that ebony mass. His eyes a warm brown as he watched the other man approach.

"Twenty years, and you have not changed a bit" said the man from the chopper with a slight accent.

Smiling the driver of the Porshe shook the other mans out streched hand "Its good to see you Tony" the soft British voice said.

The real Count Anthony DiMera broke into a wide, wild, and wicked grin "Ahh... And its good to be back Shane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A Road On The Outskirts Of Salem)

Lexi Carver pulled her car long ways on the road, blocking both lanes. Pulling her cell phone out she called her brothers "I'm ready" was all she said before hanging up the phone. Looking up she could see the semi coming toward her in the distance, and prepared herself for the ordeal to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Inside The Semi Trailor)

Rolf looked at both unconscious patients in turn, then slowly moved toward Sami first. He looked at his surgical instruments on a table by her bedside. Just as he was poised above her belly to begin, the truck slammed on its breaks and came to a screeching halt. Rolf was knocked down between the gurneys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside the Semi Trailor)

The truck had been forced to stop due to Lexi's car blocking the way. EJ and Benjy had been following it and blocked it in from the rear.

EJ ran toward the doors of the trailor, but was stopped short when a couple of his fathers henchmen, who had been in the front of the truck driving, grabbed him from behind. Benjy pulled one off, and threw him to the ground. The four men began to fist fight, when a gunshot exploded.

All four men stood still and gaped at Lexi holding a gun on them "STOP IT!" she screamed.

"EJ get Sami, Benjy tie these goons up!" Lexi ordered them. Both brothers just smiled at their sister, and did as they were told.

EJ threw open the back of the trailor and jumped in, and stopped dead at what he saw. Rolf was holding a gun and standing between EJ and Samantha. Ej had already drawn his own gun.

"Rolf put that down now!" EJ demanded.

Rolf shook his head no, and lowered the gun so that it was pointed at Sami.

"Rolf listen to me! You don't want to do this, just put the gun down!" EJ pleaded.

Rolf took a few more steps toward Sami.

"Rolf don't make me do this!" EJ yelled.

Rolf looked down at Sami and aimed his gun at her bulging belly.

EJ's gun shot echoed off the metal walls even as Dr. Rolf fell dead to the floor with a bullet between his eyes.

EJ went to the drugged Samantha and gathered her into his arms in a tight embrace. As he carried her out, he paused and looked down at his fathers still form. Gently he layed a note on Stefano's chest, and left the semi.

Lexi helped Ej lay Sami across the back seat of her car "She's going to be fine EJ. You got to her in the nick of time."

"The Twins?" EJ asked fearfully.

"Their Ok to" his sister replied as Benjy walked up to them.

EJ closed his eyes in thanks of that good news. "Lets finish this final act, of this diabolical play for good" he said as he climbed into the car with his family. "Alexandra time to meet with the rest of the family."

Lexi nodded as she pointed her car toward the warehouse district of Salem.


	9. Chapter 9: Two Hours Ago

Chapter 9: Two Hours Ago...

(Salem Warehouse District)

EJ knelt down beside a still unconscious Samantha Brady, and gently patted her cheek. "Sweetheart, wake up now, please! Samantha wake up!"

"EJ its going to take a little longer for the drugs that Rolf gave her to get out of her system." Lexi stated as she looked down at her brother and Sami.

"Are you sure she will be alright Alexandra?"

"Yes EJ, she'll be fine" Lexi assured him as she moved over toward Benjy.

Looking down at the still form of the love of his life, EJ leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Samantha... If you can hear me don't worry this nightmare will be over soon, and neither you or any of the Bradys will have anything to fear from the DiMeras again. Remember that no matter what happens that I will keep you safe. I will protect you and the twins with my very life if I have to. Untill I met you I only existed, now I know what it feels like to actually live. I love you so very much, I hope one day you might love me back." he brushed a few strands of blond hair away from her face and slowly stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Semi Trailor)

Slowly Stefano opened his eyes. Still groggy from the anaesthesia he looked around the interior of the makeshift hospital. "Rolf?" he called as he saw the body of his long time physician on the floor unmoving. Then realizing that Rolf could no longer answer, he closed his eyes in grief. Taking a deep breath Stefano once again opened his eyes, and saw the note laying on his chest. Picking it up he read what his youngest son had wrote. His face growing angrier by the minute. When Stefano had finished reading it, he crumpled the paper in his hand, and flung it away in disgust.

"Father...?" A voice outside called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Warehouse)

Bejny opened the door, and let the black Porshe pull into the warehouse. EJ, Sami, and Lexi watched as the ebony sportscar pulled up in front of them and stopped.

EJ looked at his siblings "Don't panic, but all of you are going to get a shock" looking down at Samantha "let me introduce our guests, then I'll explain everything."

EJ walked over to the driver side door of the vehicle "Let me introduce..." opening the door he finished "Shane Donovan."

Out stepped Shane with a a grin on his face.

"Uncle Shane...? Sami exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"What going on? Lexi asked confused as she looked at EJ.

EJ didn't answer as he walked around to the passenger side of the car "And Shane has brought a very important person with him." looking at his brother and sister with a wide grin.

"Alexandra, Benjamin let me introduce you to..." opening door "the real Anthony DiMera."

Count Anthony DiMera pops out of the car and smiles a devilish smile at the group "Hello family!".

"What?" Sami asked.

"The real Anthony DiMera?" Lexi wanted to know.

And poor Benjy was signing so fast that nobody could catch what he was saying.

"EJ whats going on?" Sami demanded.

EJ motioned at Tony "Alexandra, Benjamin this is our real brother . Stefano abandoned him on a deserted island twenty years ago, and left him there to die. But he survived alone on that island all this time." casting a wicked grin at his older brother "Like all DiMeras we don't die easily, we will always return eventually!".

"So true little brother" Anthony replied with a dry chuckle. Looking over at his other siblings "Alexandra how beautifull you have grown. And Benjamin I barely reconised you. You were just a little boy the last time I saw you."

Moving toward them Anthony slowly pulled Lexi & Benjy into his arms for a hug " I know, hugs not quite the DiMera way, but forgive me I haven't seen family in over twenty years!".

Lexi pulled back from the hug "If your Tony...Who is with Father now, and been causing all these problems?".

"Can you not guess my dear Sister."

Benjy signed the name "Andre?".

"Correct Benjamin, our Cousin Andre. He stole my life, and has taken my place all of these years."

"Why...?" Benjy wanted to know

"Because I wouldn't follow Fathers orders and destroy the Bradys. He said I had failed him, and that I was no longer a son of his!"

"Alright that explainsTony. But why is my Uncle Shane here?" Sami asked.

Shane walked over and gave Sami a big hug "How have you been Sami? Its been an age since I have last saw you."

"Good considering all that has been going on in this town. But tell me why your here?"

Shane looked over at EJ, who just smiled "Samantha Sweetheart, I'm not who everybody thinks I am." EJ pulled Sami into his arms.

"After I met you last summer, I knew that I loved you almost immediately. I decided that I wasn't going to follow my Fathers orders anymore. I knew I couldn't do anything that would harm you. So I decided to stop his plans for once and all."

Sami looked up into his dark eyes "Go on.."

"Samantha... I am a ISA Agent. Shanes my boss, I've been working for the last year and a half to bring my family down and put them behind bars for good."

Sami smiled up at him "You did that for me?"

"Yes and no" EJ replied as looked at his brothers and sister "I did it for all of us. Stefano destroys everything and everyone, its time for all that pain to stop. Its time for the DiMera family to band together and overthrow the evil dictator that is our Father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DiMera Mansion)

"Father...?" Andre DiMera asked "What will you have me do?"

Stefano looked up at his nephew "I think Elvis knows that you are not Anthony" lifting up the letter EJ had left "He says its time for a family meeting.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he wants us to meet him at this address at ten"

"Father, you know its time to eliminate Junior for good, he has become a liability"

Yes... Elvis has disappointed me for the last time. Andre you shall be my heir, for you have always been faithfull to me. You are more my son than Elvis has ever been" Stefano stood up from his wheelchair and moved to a low table. Pouring himself a drink he looked over at Andre "Have the car brought around, and let us go say goodbye to my son.".

"Of course Father" Andre answered with a low chuckle. He had just been handed the throne to the DiMera empire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Warehouse)

"But EJ you shot John" Sami said.

"No Sweetheart, Andre did."

"What? How?"

"Andre was also there at the boathouse that night when John showed up. I didn't know it, untill after the gun went off, and I saw him emerge from the shadows.

"Its the truth Sami, I was also there that night to watch EJs back." Shane stepped in to say.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Sami wanted to know.

"Darling everything I've done for the last year has been to get Stefano to trust me enough to let me into all of his shady dealings. I could not tell you or anyone else the truth for fear of him getting suspicious of me." EJ held her hands and kissed each knuckle as he spoke "I could only ask you trust me."

"I understand, but all of the terrible things that has happened to my family."

"Not me Darling! All those things Andre did, I knew about them yes, but I couldn't stop them myself. Thats why Shane has been hiding in the background to save your family. I would tell him what Stefano and Andre had planned, and he would keep it from happening or stop it from being far worse. Thats why Steves back, and him and Kayla didn't die from being posioned. How John found Marlena when she was kidnapped."

Sami looked up into his eyes and could see the truth shining in them. "EJ..." but she couldn't find the right words to express how she felt. So she did the only thing she could think of. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with her whole heart.

EJ slipped his arms around her waist and lifted her completly off the ground by a foot or two. As he deepened the kiss, Sami sighed in pleasure. Taking the invitation EJ slipped his tongue into her mouth, and slowly caressed hers. Pulling her tighter against him, EJ growled deep in his chest. Sami wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed her fingers to run thru his soft hair.

"Ummm... None of that now." Shane said as he looked everywhere but at the passionate embrace of the couple next to him "We need to get ready for Stefano and Andre.".

EJ slowly broke the kiss, and looked into Samantha's blue eyes "We will finish this later.".

As he lowered her to the ground with a final soft kiss she replied "Definitely!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Warehouse 10:00 PM)

"Elvis, my son!" Stefano called as he and Andre entered the warehouse.

"Father" EJ answered and stepped out of the shadows to confront the elder DiMera.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, I thought it was time for a family meeting." EJ replied.

"Ahhh... So it is my boy. What do you wish to discuss with us?"

"Yes Junior what was so important that you had to drag our Father out of his sick bed?" Andre added as he stood beside Stefano.

EJ eyes turned cold "Well Brother... how about a few truths for the first time in your life! I know your not Tony... Andre!"

Stefano laughed in glee "Ahhh my boy! You figured it out." pointing to Andre "You were not as clever as you thought Andre!"

"How did you find out Junior? I'm the only brother you have ever known. You have never even met the real Tony!" Andre demanded.

EJ smiled wickedly at his cousin and his father "Before we finish this conversation I think we should really include the rest of the family. Don't you?"

Lexi and Benjy emerged from behind some crates, and stood behind their younger brother.

"Alexandra? Benjamin?" Stefano asked in confusion at his children "Why are you here?"

Neither of them spoke to him. "What is the meaning of this Elvis? This has nothing to do with them." Stefano demanded.

"Oh, but it does Father!" EJ answered.

"Well get on with it! What have the three of you called us here for?" Andre asked impatiently.

"You see Alexandra, Benjamin, and I have come to the conclusion that we no longer have any use for the two of you. We've decided that our lives will no longer be subject to Stefanos insanity for revenge." EJ joined his siblings as he finished "Its time for both of you to pay the price for all the pain you have brought to this town, the Bradys, and your own flesh and blood."

" Wouldn't you agree brother?" EJ looked to his right as Anthony DiMera joined his younger siblings.

"I totally agree Brother mine." Anthony replied as his lip curled in a sarcastic half smile "Hello Father" looking at Andre "How have you been enjoying my life for the last twenty years Cousin?"

"Anthony...?" Stefano whispered in shock.

"In the flesh Stefano." Tony answered.

"So all my children have turned against me."

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!" Tony yelled before he could control his anger. Taking a deep breath and running a hand across his face he continued "You trapped Alexandra in a tunnel for months, you stole part of Benjamin's liver, you tried to kill Elvis, you left me to die on a deserted island for twenty years! And you think we should respect and honor you? No, you have disappointed us for the last time." Tony stated.

"You see Father, you and Andre are going to jail for the rest of your life!" Lexi broke in to add.

"Ha! You can prove nothing, my girl, against me." Stefano declared in a hard voice.

"Thats where I come in" EJ said " let me introduce the rest of the guests Father. You alredy knew Samantha was here, and I believe you also know Shane Donavan" Sami and Shane walked forward into the light.

"What have you done Elvis?" Stefano asked.

"Nothing now Father. See I've been working for the ISA for awhile now. I've got all the proof I need to destroy your empire, and put you away for a very long , long time." EJ answered with a dry chuckle.

Stefanos face became mottled in anger "You will all pay for this" he looked at Andre "Kill them all!".

"With pleasure!" Andre pulled a gun out and started shooting.

EJ, Anthony, and Shane drew their on weapons and returned fire. Benjy grabbed Lexi and sheilding her with his own body led her out of the building toward safety.

Tony and Shane ducked down behind some crates for cover even as EJ pulled Sami down beside him a few feet away from them.

"Donavan!" EJ yells over at Shane "I've got to get Samantha out of this!"

"We'll give you some cover!" Shane called back.

Shane and Anthony stood up and started firing rapidly toward Stefano and Andre. EJ pulls Samantha up and heads toward the exit door.

A scream of pain slices thru the air. EJ stops and looks back in time to see Stefano fall backwards covered in blood.

The warehouse grows eerily quite as Andre looks down upon the fallen body of his mentor, uncle, and foster father.

Andre slowly raised his head, his dark eyes are cold and empty, nothing but insanity lurks behind those dark orbs.

"You've killed him..." Andre whispered.

"Andre put down the gun, its over!" shouted Shane as he and Tony moved closer.

Andre gives a mechanical laugh "I think not!! Time to die!"

Andre takes aim and shoots Shane.

EJ pushes Samantha out the door saying "Run! Go hide! I've got to help them." even as they see Shane fall to the ground.

EJ closes the door and turns around, Andre fires again,again, and again.

"Andre stop this madness now" Tony pleads to his cousin.

Andre keeps shooting and starts moving closer to them. A flying bullet hits Tony and he goes down with a groan.

Andre looks up at EJ and smiles like a maniac at him "Time to die Elvis."

EJ dives at the exit door even as Andre lets loose a volly of bullets at him.

"No where to hide Junior, I'm coming to get you!" Andre says as he follows EJ out of the warehouse and into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside Warehouse Right Now)

"EJ... NOOOOO!!!!!!" Sami yells at the top of her lungs, her golden hair swinging across her shoulder.

Her baby blue eyes widen in disbelief and terror as the scene before her unfolds. As if in slow motion she watches as EJ comes running from behind a building "SAMANTHA RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!!" he bellows at her even as his long legs stretch out and start closing the distance between them. Her feet would not obey his command even as she sees Andre appear just a few steps behind EJ and carrying a gun in his hand.

"BEHIND YOU!" Sami screams

"GO DARLING GO, RUN!!" is his shouted reply.

Finally Sami turns and starts to run as fast as she can, being seven months pregnant its not very fast. A gun shot explodes in the night air, looking behind her she sees EJ stagger, but he keeps running still yelling at her to run. Sami redoubles her effort to get away, as she realizes that EJ is slowing down to keep himself between her and Andres gun. Again the gun blasts thru the air, and echos off the buildings surrounding them. Chancing another look over her shoulder she sees EJ falling to his knees. Sami whips around to go to his side, but he waves her back.

"No Samantha! Get out of here!" EJ gasps in pain.

Sami watches in horror as Andre comes up to EJ, and leaning down he whispers something in the younger mans ear. EJ's soulful brown eyes lock with her bright blue ones. In that moment she sees her past, her present, her future all reflected in those dark eyes.

For the third and final time the sound of gunfire shatters the night.

"EJ...NOOOOO!!!!!!" Sami cries out, as she runs toward his fallen body.

"So sorry my dear, it seem your to late to save your hero." Andre said gleefully.

Sami skidded to a halt as Andre pointed his weapon at her. Her hands clutched protectively over her extended stomach.

"Time for you to join him" Andre pulled back the trigger of his weapon.

Suddenly Andre gasped in pain, and looked down at the silver dagger protuding from his chest. He looked up in astonishment at EJ, whose arm was still extended from throwing the deadly knife. Silently his kness collapsed and he fell to the pavement. His lifes blood slowly seeping out, staining the ground a dark black red. Andre DiMera was no more, death had claimed his body, and the devil his soul.

Sami dropped to the ground beside EJ, as he fell backwards onto the ground.

"EJ...EJ! Don't you die on me!" she cried as she stroked his face. His ragged breathing slowed down, his chest was barely rising. That beautiful face had gone quite pale,and his gorgeous eyes were closed to the world. Sami could barely feel his pulse at his wrist, sobbing in terror she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Pleas EJ...Wake up...Don't leave me...I need you, the twins need you! Please just hang on EJ, hang on please!"

Still he layed unmoving in her arms. Sami dropped her head onto his strong chest, weeping her heart out.

"EJ please... I can't live with out you...I won't! Don't leave me alone." lifting her head she looked at his still face, and hesitantly brought her lips to his cold ones. Softly she kissed him trying to will her life into him, but his lips did not respond. Sami's tears fell harder, as she pressed her cheek to his face, "I love you" she whispered quitely in his ears.

"Knew it all along" a faint pained filled British voice said.

"EJ!!!" Sami exclamied looking up into those very dear brown eyes that were staring at her. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you" she whispered over and over as she peppered his face with kisses.

In her excitement she did not feel the hand that slowly lifted up to cup the back of her head, but she did hear that beloved voice say " I've loved you forever."

In the distance they could hear the ambulances approaching quickly. Leaning down Sami kissed EJ, finally both their hearts were in complete accord with each other. Pulling back Sami smiled thru her tears "You saved me. My hero! My knight in shining armor! My best friend! My love!"

EJ smiled weakly up into her stunning eyes "Say it again."

" My Love" she replied.

"Again"

"My Love"

"Again"

"My Love"

EJ smiled thru his pain "Samantha, my love, always and forever my love" then his eyes fell closed, and there was no more pain.


	10. Chapter 10: Two Months Later

Chapter 10: Two Months Later...

(Wells Manor)

"EJ!!!" Sami screamed as she doubled over in pain.

EJ came racing out of the library and looked up the stairs at Samantha "Whats wrong Sweetheart?"

"Its time"

"Time for what?" he asked in confusment.

"Time for tea, you idiot, what do you think?"

"The babies?"

"Yep!" Sami ground out as another contraction washed over her body.

"I'll call the Doctor." EJ said as he went running for the phone.

"Uh, Oh!" Sami whispered as she looked down.

"Alright Sweetheart! The Doctors on her way to meet us at the hospital." EJ stated as he came back into the hallway and started calmly climbing the stairs.

"EJ, we might have a problem."

"No we don't, your bags all packed, we're set to go."

"EJ...?" Sami whimpered.

"Samantha what is that?" EJ said looking down, as panic invaded his voice.

"I think my water just broke!"

EJ's face went white "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed.

Sami cringed as another contraction hit her.

"Stop it Samantha! Stop it right now! Do you here me! You can not have the twins here! You have to wait!" EJ begged.

"Yeah I'll just cross my legs, and tell them to stop" she said in between gasping for breath "Arrrgghh!!! EJ!!!!"

EJ blanched in fear even as he picked Samantha up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he reached for the phone.

"I'll call the paramedics."

Samantha just nodded her head and gritted her teeth in pain.

Hanging up the phone EJ sat down beside Sami and pulled her into his strong arms, and held her close.

"They will be here in ten minutes Sweetheart. Just hang on!" he kissed her softly on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( 20 Minutes Later)

"Bloody Hell!! Where are they?" EJ demanded as he paced back and forth between the bed and the window.

"Oh God! EJ!" Sami cried out from the bed.

"What Samantha?" EJ rushed to her side.

"Their coming... Now!"

"No Darling! Just hold on the paramedics will be here any minute."

"No...time...must push...now..." she said between contractions.

EJ took a deep breath "Alright... I can do this." he whispered to himself. Picking up his cell phone he called 911 and put it on speaker phone.

"911 State your emergency." the operator answered.

"This is EJ Well. The paramedics are not here yet, and my girlfriend is having our babies now! What do I do?" EJ replied calmly with just a hint of panic in his voice.

"OK Sir, just stay calm. I'll tell you everything to do."

EJ followed the 911 operators instructions, and got together everything he would need. Minutes ticked by, and finally he was telling Samantha to push down. EJ watched in amazement as his son slipped from her body, and into his waiting hands. He looked down in wonderment at the tiny life held in his large hands. Tears started to fall from his dark eyes, as he cleaned his son up, and heard the baby boys first hearty cry. Handing the baby to Samantha, he quickly dropped a kiss on her head, and went back to the end of the bed to deliver their daughter into the world.

Sami looked down into her sons little face and smiled thru her tears. He looked like a tiny replica of EJ.

"Alright Sweetheart, the next contraction push hard so I can meet our daughter." EJ told her.

A few minutes later EJ held the even smaller form of his daughter in his hands, with the same sense of amazement, and love in his heart.

"She's beautiful Samantha!" he told Sami as he cleaned the little girl up, and she began to whimper.

Sami smiled tiredly up at him as he placed the baby girl in her arms. Looking between the three most important people in his life, EJ smiled a million dollor smile at his family. "My family" he thought "Finally my family!"

EJ lent down and softly, gently kissed Sami delicatley on the lips "I love you!" he whispered as he pulled away.

Sami looked up into his dark eyes, and felt his love shining down on her "Not as much as I love you!" she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Salem Hospital)

Hours later EJ and Sami finally were alone with their children. Th entire Brady Clan had been there moments before, welcoming the newest members of the family. Even Anthony, Alexandra, and Benjamin had stopped by to meet their new niece and nephew. The nurse on duty had to finally throw everyone out of the small room, so that Sami could rest.

Smiling down at the little boy in her arms "What shall we name them?" she asked.

EJ looked up from admiring the daughter held close to his heart "I don't know, did you have anything in mind?"

"I would like to name him after John, if you don't mind."

"Seems appropriate, since hes the only person in your family that accepts me." smiling over at her he finished "Somewhat, some of the time."

Samantha laughed gently as she began to feed her son.

"So John Roman?" EJ asked.

"No..." Sami thought about it a moment, then smiled brightly "Ethan" looking over at EJ with a twinkle in her eyes "Meet our son Ethan John!"

EJ busted out laughing "Are you sure? Your family won't like that much."

"Dosn't matter he is our son, he should be named after his father. And no I'm not calling my son Elvis Junior Junior!" she declared.

EJ still laughing said "Ethan John Wells, has a nice ring to it."

Smiling down at her infant son Sami whispered "Hello little EJ!" looking back over at EJ who had the stupidist grin on his face "How about Destiny for her?"

EJ shook his head slowly "No, I don't think so. You named Ethan so I get to name this little princess."

EJ looked at their daughter in complete adoration for minutes. All of sudden his dark eyes brightened and he kissed his little girls head.

"Shannon Colleen" he stated firmly.

"Shannon Collen Wells" Sami repeated after him "A good Irish name."

EJ stood up and walked toward her hospital bed "It should please your Grandpa to have his sister so remembered." he said as he handed Shannon to Samantha.

Taking her daughter from his strong arms, Sami looked between the the twins "These are our children Ethan John and Shannon Colleen Wells."

"Thank you for my children Samantha." EJ leaned down and dropped a passionate kiss on her lips "I love you! My life is perfect now!" he whispered as he pulled away a fraction.

Sami cupped his cheek and agreed "Perfectly Perfect!"


	11. Chapter 11: Four Months Later

Chapter 11: Four Months Later...

(Front Page of Salem Spectator)

**Wells/Brady Wedding A Hit!**

We here at the Salem Spectator are excited to say that the wedding of Samantha Gene Brady and Elvis Junior DiMera Wells went off with out a hitch. On Saturday afternoon almost the whole town of Salem showed up for the nuptials at Saint Lukes. The church was filled to the rafters with well wishers for the happy couple. The Bride wore a stunning ivory Versace dress, that was adorned with Italian lace. A sparkling diamond tiara crowned her gracefully upswept silver blond hair. The Groom looked handsome and intimidating in an all black Armani tux. The smiling couple was joined at the alter by the maid of honor Belle Black and best man Anthony DiMera.

The Brides brother Eric Brady walked her down the aisle, and gave her away. Roman Brady was unable to attend to this fatherly duty due to the fact that he and his wife Marlena Evans had their hands full with their newborn grandchildren. Four month old Ethan John Wells and his twin sister Shannon Colleen Wells. Both children behaved beautifully during the ceremony of their parents wedding.

After the vows were spoken, the wedding party moved to Chez Rouge for an elaborate reception. The new Mrs. Wells danced with both her father and step-father John Black to a song entitled "Daddys Girl". Then EJ and Samatha enjoyed a very romantic tango, before EJ swept his bride up into his arms and carried her away on their honeymoon.

This reporter overheard their whispered words as they left the building. EJ said to his Bride "Forever My Love!" and his Samantha replied "Forever My Hero!"

I for one wish them both Forever Happiness!

Reported by

Jack Deveraux


End file.
